backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
Inferno
The Inferno is a world that started on Friday the 13th, January 2012 at midnight. It presents all-new monsters, seen in Wild Monster Invasion 2 including the new wild monster, Moloch - the leader of the Inferno army. For every player, the Inferno becomes accessible when they have a level 5 Town Hall. But, before a player can get the Inferno yard, they have to defeat Moloch and his minions. At the start of the event, there will be a new building spawned in the main yard of the player, called Inferno Cavern (also known as the '"Skull Of Doom"). It will enlarge after each of the five times Moloch attacks a player with Inferno monsters. Every five days from the start of event, an earthquake will occur and Moloch will attack. After the 5th attack, a player will be able to enter the underground himself, enabling him/her to destroy Moloch and obtain an Inferno yard. You will also have all four new resources, Sulfur = Putty Magma = Goo Bone = Twigs Coal = Pebbles Note: For the players who have weak defenses, every time the message for Moloch's minions to attack shows up, you can refresh the page and avoid that wave of attack. This can be used for every wave, but you can't see the message after the attack. First appearance There was (and still is) a pre-event before the actual Inferno event started. Every 5 days, an earthquake occurred and Moloch attacked players with some of his minions. After each of the attacks, a large cavern ("The Skull of Doom") had come from a crack on the ground, little by little. Here are some dates when the crack grew bigger: *On 28th of December 2011, a new earthquake made the crack grow bigger. *On 2nd of January 2012, after another earthquake, the shape of the building growing from the crack became recognizable. In Moloch's third attack, he mentioned that the building is called "Skull of Doom". *On 7th of January 2012, the fourth earthquake happened and the Moloch once again calls the strange structure the "Skull of Doom". *The final Earthquake happened on Friday the 13th, January 2012 at midnight. It reveals the "Skull of Doom" is the base of operations of Moloch, or the Inferno Cavern. *Backyard Monsters now gives Inferno bases but you need a level 5 Town Hall. *Korath's meal consists of these monsters inside. *As of April 12, 2012, the Inferno "Skull of Doom" structure has appeared on Kongregate yards as well. *'BE WARNED!' When in Inferno, normal monsters gradually lose health due to the sulfur poisoning. (Rate:approximate 10hp/second) *After you upgrade your Town Hall to Level 5, the earthquake appears once per day for 5 days. Skull of Doom level 1.JPG|Skull of Doom Level 1 Skull of Doom level 2.JPG|Skull of Doom Level 2 Skull of Doom level 3.JPG|Skull of Doom Level 3 Skull of Doom level 4.JPG|Skull of Doom Level 4 Skull of Doom level 5.JPG|Skull of Doom Level 5 Trivia *The image for Inferno Event seemed to almost resemble something you can see in Scotlands, with King Wormzer wearing the hat staring at the sulphuric background, Valgos, Sabnox and Grokus rowing the 'boat', and Spurtz, Zagnoid and Malphus looking at the magma on the 'boat'. *Moloch's last yard's compound was nerfed. It used to have a lot of Balthazars, and a few King Wormzers. But now it only has 2 Balthazars and 1 King Wormzer * Notes *Now, after all the complications in the Overworld, the Inferno seems less laggier for some players. Category:Events Category:Inferno